


Crismes & Seriker One-Shots

by Tiiti_Alice710



Category: Crismes - Fandom, Cristiano Ronaldo/James Rodriguez - Fandom, Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos - Fandom, Seriker - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Happy, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sad (sometimes), Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiiti_Alice710/pseuds/Tiiti_Alice710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my the first story i have written here. You can find this story on Wattpad too at the same title ;) (I update there first and then I add the parts here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepyheads

James was driving to home after long day.  
He hummed a song that was playing on radio:

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
Yeah, it takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oooh.

Immediately James started to think about Cristiano and how lucky he was having him as boyfriend. He smiled when he thought Cris seeing his daughter Salomé for the first time and him seeing Cristiano Jr for the first time and how fun they all have had. They went to watch a new Disney movie together to cinema and after that they went play football on the beach. After that all of them were exhausted and they decided to go home. When they arrived home, Cris & James had to carry Salomé and Junior to their bed. They fell asleep immediately and Cris & James went to bed too.  
James was resting his head on Cris' chest and listening his heartbeat.  
-I Love You James, Cris said with a smile.  
\- I Love You Too Cristiano, James said and kissed him. They both fell asleep.

James arrived home and opened the door and saw maybe the most adorable moment ever! Cris was sleeping on the couch with Salomé laying on his stomach and Junior resting in his arms.  
James just smiled like an idiot and sneaked closer to them. He opened his phone and took like hundreds of photos of them.  
He posted it with caption: "my loves "  
He kissed Cris' forehead and stroked Salóme's and Junior's hair and said:  
"Goodnight sleepyheads"


	2. Heaven

At Aveiro-Rubio house

The whole family was sleeping until a scream filled the whole house, -PAPIIIIIIIIII!!! Salomé screamed and James and Cristiano ran to her room.

-shhh nene... todo esta bien, James comforted his little girl. Cristiano stroked her curly hair and asked: ''Honey, did you have a nightmare?'' -Si daddy, Salomé answered while sobbing. -What happened in the dream? Cristiano asked. - I don't remember anymore daddy, she answered. -It's okay sweetheart, James said and kissed her forehead. 

Will you sing to me papi, please? Salomé asked. -Okay nene, what will papi sing? James asked smiling. Sing that song what you and daddy sang today in the car when we picked Junior from school, she answered and giggled a bit.

 

James started to hum the lyrics

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

And baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

James put sleeping Salomé back to bed and stroked her hair. -What is going on? Junior asked surprisingly. Cris turned around and answered; Salomé had a nightmare but she is okay now.

Junior went to Salomé, hugged her and wished her a good night. Cris and James went to his room and tugged him in he covers. They wished him good night and went back to bed.

-Mi amor, I didn't know that you can sing, Cris smirked and kissed him softly on the lips.


	3. Baby Casillas-Ramos

Finally the day has come. Iker & Sergio are having a new baby via surrogate mother. 

At 2.30 PM

-Sese, stop worrying, everything is going to be fine, Iker soothed his husband and rubbed his shoulders. - I can't iker, what if something happens to her, or the baby!!! Sergio sighed. -Nene, believe me, everything is really going to be fine, Iker said and kissed his temple. Sergio gave him a little smile and wondered how calm Iker really was. After all he was the baby's biologial father. 

At 4.00 PM

Sergio kissed their newborn baby's head and smiled: - Hi little guy, I'm your daddy and this is your papa. Iker smiled to them and kissed Sergio on the lips. -What's his name? One of the nurses asked. Iker and Sergio looked each other and both said smiling: -Martín Casillas Ramos.


	4. Returning

At the training

 

''Hey Sergio! Come to the field, the coach has something to say to all of us.'' James shouted to him. ''Okay I will be there in a minute'', Sergio answered and sighed deeply and thought: ''hmm... what it could be...''

''Okay guys, listen up!'' The new coach of Real Madrid, Zinedine Zidane shouted and continued: ''We have a new guy in our team, some of you may know him. Let's welcome our new goalkeeper Iker Casillas!'' In that moment Sergio couldn't believe it, when he saw Iker walking towards to him. He got his capi back. 

Sergio ran into Iker's arms. ''Damn I've missed you'', Sergio muttered into Iker's neck. ''I've missed you too Sese'', Iker answered and kissed Sergio's temple.

The rest of the team came to them. ''Okay guys, Let's continue the training!'' Zidane laughed.

The team continued to train. It was like Iker had never left to Porto. Zidane was really proud of the team. ''What you guys say, if we're going to celebrate Iker's returning after the training?'' He asked. ''Yeah that would be great'', the team agreed on.

After the training Cristiano and James returned to home to get ready for the party. ''Babe, what I'm going to wear?'' James asked and Cristiano anwered: ''James, you look great in everything.'' Cristiano smirked and opened his wardrobe. ''Wear these'' Cristiano threw to James a pair of black jeans and a navy shirt. ''Thank you baby'' James kissed Cristiano.

''Are you nervous?'' Sergio asked. ''No, I'm just so happy to back'', Iker smiled. ''I'm happy too'' Sergio said and kissed Iker's lips. 

At the party

Everybody were having fun. The team were dancing until their feet hurted. Cristiano, James, Sergio & Iker were sitting around the table when Zidane walked to them. ''May I sit here?'' He asked. ''Yeah, go ahead, Cris answered. ''I just have to say that I'm really proud of you guys. Not just because of your skills but also that you guys are proud of who you are and don't care what other people might say. And I have to say, Cristiano, James & Sergio, Iker, you are beatiful couples and I have nothing against to you and I support you guys whenever you need me.'' Zidane said. 

They stared at him and Cristiano said: '' Wow, thank you.'' Zidane left the table and all of them were smiling. ''Wow, he really is a great person.'' Iker said and continued, ''Sergio, may I have this dance?'' Sergio smiled and laughed a little bit. ''You may''.

Cristiano and James were watching when the others were dancing. James was resting his head on Cris' shoulder. '' We should go to dance too'' Cristiano said. ''Yeah, let's go!'' James laughed.


	5. The Question

"Babe, Where are we going?" James asked impatient.  
"You'll see soon James, just wait." Cristiano answered.

15 minutes later

Cristiano covered James' eyes with a band and took his hand. They walked a bit until James asked: "Are we there yet?" "Patience James, patience" Cris answered.

They arrived the place.  
"I'm going to take the band off but you still have to cover your eyes" Cristiano told James.  
James Obeyed and they walked a bit more until Cristiano said: "You can watch now."

James Opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw: A park with white roses everywhere. The sun was shining beautifully and the wind was nice and cool. No one wasn't there expect them.

"You, you did this?" James asked with a big smile.  
"I will do anything for my love," Cristiano smiled and took James' hands and continued:  
"James, the first time I saw you, I knew that there were something in you. Not just that you're a great soccer player, you're an amazing person, you always take care of everybody and make everyone smile if they have a bad day.  
And that how you are with Cristiano Jr. You always make him laugh and play soccer or fifa or anything he likes to do.   
When I realized I had a crush on you, I was scared, scared of being rejected but when you told me you had a crush on me, my life changed. I love you James and I want to keep you in my life forever."

At that moment Cristiano kneeled down and James gasped.   
"James David Rodríguez Rubio, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
"Yes Cristiano, yes!!!" James smiled.

Cristiano got up and put the engagement ring on James' finger. The ring was silver, with a little diamond in the middle. James watched the ring. "It's gorgeous" he said.  
Cristiano smiled and kissed James softly.  
"I love you so much James."  
"I love you too Cristiano."


	6. The Boy With Brown Eyes

(Hi guys! In this story, James is 15 and Cristiano is 16)

 

9 years ago

''James, get up or you're going to be late!'' James' mother yelled. James got up and went to brush his teeth. He was thinking, how his school day was going to go. He was shy, so he didn't really have friends, expect the guys who plays football with him, but they don't hang out with him otherwise. 

James went to put clothes on and walked downstairs where his mother was cooking breakfast. ''Good Morning'' she smiled. ''Morning,''James muttered back. ''Are you going to play football after school today?'' his mother asked. ''Yes'' he aswered shortly while he was eating his breakfast. ''Honey, you're going the get a lot of friends, trust me. You just gotta have guts to go talk'' His mother encouraged him and kissed his cheek. ''I gotta go now, have a fun day at school!'' She said and left.

James ate his breakfast and left to school. 

4 hours later

His school day went fine. But now was the time of football. He walked to a small park where the other boys were playing. ''Hi James!'' One of the boys shouted and waved his hand. James waved his hand back. They started playing. He was playing very good. He even managed to make 2 goals. 

After the playing he was leaving until he heard someone shouting: ''Hey wait!''. He turned around and saw a curly haired boy running to him. James recognized him from school. ''Hello, my name is Cristiano.'' The boy introduced. James was confused but answered: ''Hi, I'm James. 

Cristiano smiled and continued: '' I saw you playing there, and I have to say you're very talented'' James was smiling and answered: ''Thank you so much.'' Cristiano continued: ''I was wondering, would you like to come to my football practise tomorrow after school? You can show to the others what you can do.''

James was shocked. Him? in football practise? ''Uhm...Yeah, sure!'' He answered. ''Good to hear'' Cristiano said and continued: ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow.'' ''Yeah'' James answered. ''Bye bye'' Cristiano said. ''Bye'' James said and went to home.

James told his mother what has happened after the school. His Mother was really happy for him.

The next Morning James was happy to go to school. He was so excited about the practise, that he didn't even realized how fast the school day went. The next thing he knew was that he was walking towards to the football field. He saw Cristiano playing and thought: ''damn he is talented''

''Hi James!!!'' Cristiano greeted him. James greeted him back and Cristiano continued: ''This is our coach, Iker Casillas.''

''Hello James, welcome,'' Iker greeted him. ''Hello'', James answered back smiling. ''Come to the field now, so you can meet the others'' Iker instruced. James met a lot of new guys like Marcelo, Gareth, Luca, Raphael, Isco and Karim. The practise went really well and he was having a very good time. 

After the training he was sitting on the bench, taking his shoes off until he saw Iker walking towards to him. ''James, you were excellent on field and I was wondering, if you would like to join our team?'' James was staring him with a open mouth until he answered: ''Yes! I would love to! ''Good to hear'', Iker smiled and continued: ''Go home now, you need rest.'' James said goodnight to Iker and rest of the team. 

He was walking home until he heard a familiar voice shouting his name: ''James! Wait up!'' He turned around and saw Cristiano running. ''Can I walk with you? I live at the same street as you'' Cristiano asked. ''Yeah, of course'' James smiled. For the first time Cristiano managed to see James' eyes clearly and he almost melted when he saw those perfect brown button eyes. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. 

Two weeks later

James was happy. He has developed so much and he has finally a lot of friends. They have had a couple games whitch they had win. He has managed to score every game, but the best part of scoring was that, Cristiano had run to him every time and hugged him so tightly. The last time James scored and Cristiano has come hug him, James felt butterflies in his stomach.

After the training

"James!" Cristiano shouted. "Yeah?" He answered and Cristiano continued: "Could you walk with me, I don't want to go alone." "Yes, of course Cristiano" James answered and smiled. 

They were getting close to Cristiano's house until he stopped walking and faced James. He was staring his beautiful face and those brown eyes. James was smiling at him. Cristiano stroked James' cheek and James blushed a bit. Cristiano smiled and leaned to kiss him. James felt Cristiano's soft lips. The sparks were flying. Cristiano hugged James and wished him good night. Then he kissed him once again and went to home.  
James was smiling like an idiot while he was walking to home.   
At night when James was laying in his bed, he was thinking what have happened today. He's so happy. But only one name was in his head:  
Cristiano.


	7. Birthday

James woke up much earlier than Cristiano. He started to prepare breakfast for him.  
James walked to their bedroom with a tray.   
"Good morning baby, happy birthday" James smiled and kissed Cristiano's forhead as he laid the tray down.  
Cristiano murmured and smiled. "Good morning babe, thank you" he answered and kissed James.

Cristiano was eating his breakfast when his children Cristiano jr. And Salomé ran to him.  
"Happy birthday daddy!" Cristiano Jr & Salomé said in choir and hugged him. "Thank you" he aswered and kissed and hugged both.

James sat on the bed next to Cristiano and kissed his temple. "Cristianinho, Salomé, what if you go get daddy's present?" James asked. "Okay papa" they answered and went to get the present.  
When they came back, they gave him a black box with golden ribbon on it and an envelope on which was written "Daddy".  
He opened the envelope first. There was a card with a text : Happy birthday Cristiano, have a fun day, we love you!   
\- James, Cristiano Jr. Salomé, Dinis, Katia, Elma, Hugo, Miguel, Dolores, Ricky & Jorge.

Cristiano smiled brightly. Then he opened the black box. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a black Emporio Armani watch.   
"Wha...what!?", he smiled and hugged James so tight that he couldn't almost breathe. "This is just... so... wow! Thank you baby! I love you."  
"I love you too Cristiano" James laughed.


	8. Fight

I apologize for the hard language of this part.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU CRISTIANO!?'' James yelled. He was frustrated and hurt. ''James, please let me explain baby'' Cris answered. ''NO CRISTIANO! DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ!! WHY DID YOU EVEN DANCED WITH THAT GUY AT THE CLUB!?'' James was yelling. So the thing was, that Cris and James went to club, there were a lot of people who recognized them. Some point of the night, James saw Cris dancing with a guy. The guy held his hands on Cris' hips while Cris' hands were in the air. And yeah, they were too close in James' eyes. James dragged Cris out of the club and ordered taxi. He didn't say a word during the drive. Now they were home, yelling at eachother.

''JAMES! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN!'' Cris yelled. ''you know, F*CK YOU CRISTIANO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING. YOU CAN GO AND F*CK THAT GUY BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!'' James yelled and slammed the door shut.

 

Cristiano stood frozen, staring the door. He sighed deeply and went to sit on the couch. He couldn't handle himself anymore. He grapped the nearest pillow and screamed until he couldn't breathe. He started to sob and soon he found himself crying desperately. ''what the f*ck have I done'' he though. ''I'm an asshole.''

 

Few hours later

James returned to home. He had gone to Marcelo's and they had talk properly. Marcelo insisted that James would return home and would talk to Cris. James opened the front door and found tired looking Cris sitting on the couch. He saw that Cris had cry. He sighed and sat next to him. ''I'm sorry James, I was an asshole when I danced with that guy. I shouldn't even dance with that guy. Please forgive me.'' Cris begged and felt the tears bursting in his eyes. ''I forgive you Cristiano. But that hurted really. And I'm sorry that I bashed and yelled at you. I just love you so much.'' James said. ''I forgive you James. And I love you too'' Cristiano answered and smiled. They hugged and kissed. 

 

Soon they were in bed, cuddling, kissing, laughing.


	9. Birthday Party & Surprise

Today was James' birthday. He has invited the whole Real Madrid squad for his birthday party.   
Everyone was having fun. There were a lot of good food and drinks. Music was playing loud and the room was filled with laughter.  
James was dancing with his friends Cristiano, Marcelo and Isco. James was teaching them how to dance "Ras Tas Tas". James was surprised how good Cris was dancing. The truth was, James has had a crush on Cristiano since he has joined Real Madrid. James couldn't hold himself anymore. He has to tell Cristiano how he feels about him.  
They were still dancing until James broke the silence : "Cris I gotta tell you something." - "Okay what it is James?" Cris asked. "No,I mean not here" James said and went to other room. Cris followed him to James' room.  
James sat down on his bed and so did Cris. Cris looked a bit worried but then James said: "Look, since I came to Real Madrid, I...I" -"Yes?" Cristiano was staring at his pretty brown eyes.  
James finally managed to say it. "Cris, since I came to Real Madrid I have had a crush on you." Cristiano smiled and cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply but softly. James answered the kiss with passion and soon they were in bed making out.  
After an half on hour they collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. "James?" Cristiano asked. "Yes Cristiano?" James answered smiling. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Cristiano asked. James kissed Cristiano's lips, "yes, I will be your boyfriend".   
They kissed and cuddled a bit more until they deciced to get back until someone finds them naked in James' bed.  
Soon they returned smiling. "Someone got laid" Marcelo and Isco laughed. James was about to answer that when Cris crushed their lips together in the middle of dancefloor. The rest of the team were cheering:  
"Way to go Cris"  
"It was about a time!"  
"Ohmygod just take a picture of them already!!"  
"Are they together now?"  
Cris stopped kissing James and they both were breathing heavily. James was blushing and Cris was grinning.  
"Yes we're together now" James smiled.  
All of them started to cheer up.  
"Okay, guys! Enough already!" James was laughing and got up on the table so everyone could hear him properly. He continued:  
"I know it's my birthday, but someone here wants to surprise you Sergio."  
Sergio looked confused when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Hello sergio" Iker said smiling.   
Sergio couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't say a word. He just hugged him while sobbing. Iker has left to Porto almost an year ago and Sergio had miss Iker since then. "Aaawww" the whole team was smiling. Iker comforted Sergio "shh..nene it's me, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I love you." Sergio looked up at Iker, tears still into his eyes and managed to whisper: "I love you too Iker" and kissed his captain on the lips. After they kissed, Iker wiped Sergio's tears and took Sergio's hands and continued: "Sergio, we have known eachother for over a decade, I still remember when I first saw you and those perfect brown eyes" Iker was smiling and sergio was blushing. Iker continued: "I love you and I want to be with you forever, I don't care if you are playing at Real Madrid and I at Porto. I just want to be with you."  
At that moment Iker took a small black box out of his pocket and kneeled down. "Sergio Ramos García, will you marry me?" Iker asked. Sergio stared at the ring and then at Iker. The whole squad was holding their breaths until Sergio broke the silence: "Yes Iker, yes I will marry you" he smiled. Iker got up, put the ring on Sergio's finger and kissed him loving deeply. Everyone in the room was cheering up. Iker and Sergio were smiling and laughing. "Let me see the ring" James asked curiously. Sergio showed James the ring. It was golden with three diamonds in the middle. "Wow, that's beautiful" James said and continued: "I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations!" "Thank you James, for everything." Sergio said. James had invited Iker to his birthday party so he could surprise Sergio and propose him.  
Soon everyone was dancing again. James was showing his Colombian moves to Cristiano. And well Iker and Sergio, well, you know what they were doing in the guest room ;)


	10. Breakfast

Cristiano woke up. Surprisingly he noticed that James had woken up before him. He went to brush his teeth and put college pants on. After that he went downstairs where James was cooking pancakes for breakfast. Cris noticed the shirt he was wearing. It was white and too big for him and on the back there were Ronaldo 7.  
Cris smiled and hugged James from behind while kissing his neck. "Good morning fofo"   
"Well good morning to you too" James answered smiling and put pancakes on a plate. "Here ya go" He gave the plate to Cris. "Thanks babe" Cris said and went to sit by the table. Soon James joined Cris.  
They ate in silence, both scrolling their phones. James was on Instagram and Cris was scrolling clothes.   
"Babe?" James asked Cristiano and he answered: "yeah?" James continued: "I was thinking about our wedding and when we should start to think about it, you know all the wedding stuff, cake, place, suits and that?" Cris took James' hands in his and kissed his finger where his beautiful engagement ring was. "James, we could start right now" Cris smiled. "Thank god, I was worried that you want to cancel the wedding" James said relieved. "James, of course I want to marry you. If I wouldn't want to marry you, I wouldn't even propose you. You make me smile everyday, and so does our children. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, never." Cristiano said and kissed James' lips softly. James smiled and answered: "I love you too Cristiano"


	11. I do.

"Are you nervous?" Pilar, James' mother asked his son. "What does it look like mom!?" James answered and sighed deeply. His mother comforted: "James, this day is going to be one of the best days of your life & everything is going to go great, okay? Trust me baby, I remember how nervous I was when I married your father and look at us now, we've been married over decades!" Pilar smiled. James smiled too. "Everyone ready?" James' father Wilson came to ask. James took a deep breath and answered: "yeah, let's go"  
His mother and father took both James' arms when the church's doors opened. Everyone got up and James took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle with his parents. He saw Cristiano smiling. "damn" he thought when he saw Cris wearing a black tuxedo.  
James was smiling when he saw everyone there: Marcelo and Clarisse, Iker and Sergio, Isco, Jesé and the rest of team. Zizou and his family was there too. Even Carlo Ancelotti was there.  
They arrived at the altar and Cristiano shook hands with Pilar and Wilson.   
Cris also kissed Pilar's hand.  
Cristiano took James' hand in his own and smiled at him when the priest started to talk: "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses,   
to join Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro's and James David Rodriguez Rubio's in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
Nobody didn't say anything and the priest continued: "Now it's time for to vows. Cristiano?" He took James' hands in his and started:   
"James, I remember the day when you came to Real Madrid. I thought you were so nervous, so I decided to show you around. I remember thinking that you were so adorable but gorgeous at the same time. I wasn't accepting myself at those moments. I was scared of being rejected but when we started dating, I finally learned to accept myself who I am. Thank you James, for always being there for me and supporting me. No matter where I'm or you're going,  
I love you and I can't wait to be with you forever."

Single tear was falling down on James's faces but it was a happy tear. He was smiling. Cristiano wiped the tear away. Now it was James' turn:   
"Cristiano, you were right, I was so nervous at the first day of Real Madrid. I was scared of being rejected and nobody wouldn't care about me. But you all did, so thank you."  
James looked at the rest of the team who were all smiling. Isco was about to cry. James continued:   
"It was my boyhood dream to play with you and I couldn't believe when I scored my first goal and you came to hug me. It was a dream come true, until now. I love you Cristiano. And I want to rest of my life with you and the kids."  
Cristiano Jr. & Salomé were also at the altar. Cristiano Jr. was next to Ricky who was Cristiano's bestman and Salomé was next to David who was James' bestman.

Priest smiled and continued: "Time for the ring exchange."   
Junior and Salomé handed the rings to Cristiano and James.   
Priest continued: Cristiano, please repeat after me and Cristiano did:  
"I Cristiano give you James this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Cristiano slipped the ring in James finger. It was James' turn.   
"I James give you Cristiano this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." James slipped the ring in Cristiano's finger. Both of them were smiling at each other while holding hands.  
"Cristiano, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
"I do." Cristiano smiled. He saw that his mother was about to cry. She was looking so proud.  
"James do you take Cristiano to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do" James smiled.  
"Cristiano please repeat after me" and he did:   
" I Cristiano, take you James to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."  
"James, please repeat after me" and he did:  
"I James, take you Cristiano to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."  
Priest smiled:   
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.  
You may now kiss the groom".

Cristiano cupped James' cheeks and kissed him passionately and lovingly. James melted into the kiss and both of them heard the crowd cheering and whistling.  
After the kiss they laughed and smiled to the crowd who was now clapping.

At the party

"Okay everybody!" Sergio was shouting. "I present to you Mr. & Mr. Aveiro!!!"   
Cris and James were walking hand in hand smiling to the dancefloor. Everyone were cheering and clapping.   
Westlife's song "You Raise Me Up" started to play. Cristiano and James were dancing perfectly. Dolores and Pilar were crying. Even Iker wiped a tear of his eye corner.  
Cristiano spun James around and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. James smiled to the kiss. "I love you Cristiano." "I love you too James. They danced their first dance as a married couple.  
Soon James winked to Sergio as a sign to change the song. The song was JLo's "Goin' In"   
James started to move his hips and Cris joined him. Everybody were surprised for their surprise but suddenly all of them were dancing with the couple.   
James grinded his hips at Cristiano's and crowd were cheering.   
After the song Cris and James were laughing when they heard crowd cheering and clapping loudly. 

Soon everybody were eating Portuguese-Colombian-Spanish food. Everybody were having a great night. James danced "Ras Tas Tas" with Salomé while Junior was sitting on his father's lap laughing. "Daddy, let's go to dance!" Cristiano obeyed his son and soon the whole family were dancing.

"Okay! Time for the cake!" Sergio shouted. He truly was the host of the evening.  
Cris and James cutted the cake. It was lime-citron sorbet cake. White roses decorated the cake.  
Soon both of them found themselves covered in lime-citron frosting. Thank god there were photographers in the wedding.  
And by photographers I mean Isco, Toni, Kaká, Jesé, Karim and Gareth.

The evening was long. But all were having one of the best nights of their life. Everybody were dancing, singing, laughing, taking photos. Sergio and Marcelo were telling the story about James and how eveyone could see the crush on him to Cris from the first day. 

"Cristiano, James, congratulations!" Zizou and Ancelotti came to them smiling. Boys smiled back and answered "Thank you guys."   
"We both are so proud of you guys." Their former and current coach smiled to them. Ancelotti continued: "I just imagine the next gime at the Bernabéu, Imagine how crazy the fans are going to be!" He laughed. "True! It's so great to be in this team where everyone really support eachother and the fans, well they're incredible." Cristiano smiled. 

After a long night Cris and James arrived home with children, of course. They put the kids in the bed kissing both on the forhead.  
James was walking towards to the bedroom when Cris picked him up bridal style and kissed him deeply. James smiled and kissed Cristiano back deeply. Cristiano carried James to their bedroom.   
And well, soon they were ripping echother's clothes off and making sweet love.


	12. Drunk Call

James, Sergio & Marcelo were enjoying the night at James' & Cris' place. They've been drinking. All of them were drunk. They were talking about everything: their spouses, careers, football etc... They sat in silence drinking their beers but suddenly James started to shout:  
"I SWEAR I HAVEN'T WORN A PAIR MY OWN UNDERWEAR IN OVER A YEAR THERE IS JUST SO MUCH FUCKING UNDERWEAR IN THIS HOUSEHOLD GODDAMN CRISTIANO AND HIS CR7 UNDERWEAR!"  
"Well have you talked with him about his underwear thing?" Marcelo asked laughing.  
"What? No, of course not!" James answered laughing.  
" Btw James, where's Crisss??" Sergio asked and took a sip of his beer.  
"Uuhh..he's at Portugal, he has a game against..uuhh...Belgium?? Germany..? I don't remember, but he's coming back on Sunday..or was it on Monday..? James thought.  
"You should call him now before he goes to bed" Sergio and Marcelo said in unison and glared at eachother. They knew that the call was a bad idea but they wanted to see how cris reacts when James calls him drunk.  
"Yeah, I will call him" James agreed and typed Cris' number.

J:Hii Criisss!!  
C: James? Is that you?  
J: bebe, of course it's me!  
C: James, do you know what's the time in here? Are you drunk?  
J: I don't know *hiccups* something like 2 or 3 in the afternoon.   
C: James. It's 3.30 AM in here. And don't drink anymore, okay?  
J: Bebe, don't worry, Sergio and Marcelo watch me.  
C: Aha, well then I shouldn't be expecting much *smirks*  
S&M: Hey!!! Cris trust us, we will watch James that he doesn't drink much anymore  
*both hiccups*  
C: Mhh..James?  
J: Si meu amor?  
C: Go to sleep.  
J: Okay bebe, and you know what?  
C: well what James?  
J: We have too much underwear in this household  
C: Wh-what?   
J: You heard me Cris and you know what?  
C: What James?  
J: We both are so gorgeous so we should make a baby!!!  
-James hungs up-

Cris thought awhile what just happened. He laughed a bit but then decided to call James later when his hangover hit him.   
He decided too that he will not let James, Sergio and Marcelo drink together if he isn't close.


	13. Rayo Vallecano VS Real Madrid

Real Madrid had an important game today. Unfornately Cris couldn't play because he had a muscle strain on his right tigh.  
"Babe, you will play on Tuesday, trust me!" James tried to comfort and calming down his husband, who was very frustrated. He was not angry to Zizou or anyone else but he was so angry and frustrated at himself. He could have played, it's true, but Zizou wanted him to rest. James agreed with Z. He wouldn't want to see Cristiano getting hurt more, because then he could be out for a long time.  
"I know James, I'm sorry. I'm just so dissapointed that I can't play." Cristiano said sighing deeply.  
"Don't be sorry Cris. I remembered when I got hurt. But do you know how I survived?  
I survived because of you and everyone else's support. I'm supporting you. So is everyone else: Ricky, Marcelo, Sergio, Gareth, Jorge, Dolores, Cristianinho, Salomé & everyone else in your family and of course friends. We'll get trough this" James smiled and got up on the Real Madrid's bus.

After the game

James was right. They did it. After the horrible first half-time where they manged to score 1, they managed to score 2 more. Of course Cristiano was happy. He could be even happier if he would have played.  
Cristiano heard the door. He was preparing a nice romantic dinner for him and James.  
"Honey, I'm home!" He heard James said.  
Cristiano lighted up the last candle and went to James. He kissed him lovingly but with passion.  
"Woah, where did that come from? I didn't even scored!" James laughed.  
Cristiano smiled and answered: "Yeah, but you did great on the field. And of course I'm happy that we won."   
"I am too." James answered and pecked Cristoano's lips before he went to change his clothes to something more casually.  
When James came downstairs and headed to kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes. Crisiano was cooking. "James, please sit down" Cristiano said. James sat down when Cristiano poured him a glass of red wine.  
James watched when Cristiano were cooking paella and goat cheese salad.  
He remembered what Sergio had said to him when he was having a bad day: "Remember James, everytime you have a bad day, cook paella. Even if you have a good day, Cook paella. If you win, cook paella." Yeah, Sergio was a little bit tipsy when he told James that.  
James got up and hugged cristiano from behind. The shivers ran down to Cris' spine when James kissed his neck.

After dinner

They were laying in bed cuddling. "You should have heard my screams when I Gareth scored the first goal" Cristiano laughed and continued. "And also when you came to the field"  
"I just could imagine those screams." James laughed and kissed Cristiano.


	14. Cris, I'm scared

This was the first time ever in James' life that he's in plane. Him and Cris are flying to Milan to celebrate their 4th anniversary. Yes, it's true, James has never flown before, which is weird because he's dating Cris who has flown dozens of times before. He always managed to change Cris' mind so they have always traveled by train. Cris didn't complain about it. He knew how afraid James was when it came to flying or even planes. Luckily Cris rented a Private jet to them so there were only them.

''Cris! What if we fall down!?'' James asked fearfully. Cris kissed his cheek and took his hand: ''Love, nothing is going to happen. We don't fall, I promise you.'' He smiled. James smiled little back at him.

The pilot announced that they are leaving soon.  
They fastened their seatbelts on.   
"Good evening gents, we are flying to Milan tonight. The flight lasts few hours.  
Please remember to fasten your seatbelts. Hope you enjoy your flight."  
James was breathing heavily.  
He was squeezing Cris' hand so tightly that their both knuckles were white."Cris I'm scared"   
"James, calm down, breathe. Everything is going to be okay." Cris tried to calm James down. He closed his eyes and took deep breath. Then he felt that the plane was moving. He squeezed Cris' hand even more and Cris tried to calm James down. The next thing James knew that they were in air.  
He slowfully opened his eyes and gasped: The night view of Madrid was just magical. James was smiling. Cris kissed his cheek: "Now you know why I always fly." He smirked.   
"You made it baby" He continued and kissed James. James kissed him back and smiled. Then he turned around to watch the view. 

James was resting his head on Cris' shoulder. Cris' arms were around James. He kissed his head and soon they both fell asleep.


	15. Zoo

Papa, Daddy!!! Let's go!!" Martin & Sergio Jr. said in unison. They already had their jackets and hats on.  
"Un momento hijos, por favor!" Sergio laughed when he was dressing Marco up.  
Iker was making sandwitches for all of them. They were going to zoo today.  
"Well some are excited!" He laughed from the kitchen.  
"Marco, don't move so much, papa is trying to put your shoes on" Sergio laughed.  
When he got Marco's shoes on & Iker packed their lunches with them, they were ready to leave.  
Iker was driving when Sergio was taking photos of their children who were looking funny, sitting next to each other which was hilarious looking.   
"Nene, they have been sitting next to each other for over thoulsands times before" Iker laughed.  
"Yeah, but now they look so funny when they all have matching caps": Sergio jr wearing blue cap, Marco wearing red cap and Martin wearing grey cap.  
"Sometimes I feel that I have 4 children instead of 3" Iker laughed.  
"Yeah, but you still love me" Sergio smirked.  
"True and of course I love our children too" Iker smiled.

They arrived at zoo. Sergio went to buy the tickets.   
Iker kneeles down in front of their boys and asked: "What do you wanna see"?  
"EVERYTHING!!" Martin and Sergio jr said in unison and Marco giggled a bit.  
Iker laughed and got up "alright!"  
Sergio came back with their ticktets and they started walking around the zoo.  
The boys were spellbound. Everytime they saw a tiger or a lion, they started to roar.  
Iker & Sergio just laughed and smiled. They were so happy.  
The boys saw giraffes, hippos, sharks, dolphins, weird birds, koalas, pandas and antelopes.   
They were having a break. All of them were eating sandwitches that Iker made.  
"Do you like those?" Iker asked from Martin and Sergio jr.   
Sergio feeded Marco some apple sauce.  
"Here comes the airplane, wroommm" Sergio said smiling.  
After the lunch they continued. All of them were having so much fun. Little Marco  
were having fun too. Sergio was taking photos.  
They were in front of pandas when Marco pointed to glass and said: "dada, pandas!"  
Sergio and Iker stared eachother. Their baby said his first words.  
They both kneeled down so they could hear Marco properly. "Marco, what animals are there?"  
"Pandas" Marco smiled.   
"Yes Marco they are pandas" Sergio smiled. 

After they got home, Martin & Sergio jr went to play football. Marco was tired so Sergio put him on the nap.  
Iker came to him and hugged Sergio from behind and rested his chin on Sergio's shoulder. "I can't believe that he said his first words today"   
"Me neither" Sergio smiled and kissed Iker.


	16. Night Drive

Cris and James both love driving at night. They don't speak much during the drive but that doesn't bother them.   
James is always admiring those beautiful lights of Madrid and Cris just enjoys being with James.   
They were driving around Madrid, music playing in the background.   
They were just enjoying being with each other without any continuous paparazzis and interviews.   
Cris took James' hand on his own. "Do you know how I love you?" He asked smiling.  
"Yeah I do and I love you too Cris" James smiled back. He leaned in and kissed Cris' cheek. Cris blushed a little and James giggled.  
The thing what Cristiano loved about driving with James is that James is always smiling when they drive around. It isn't just a "normal" smile, it's a "never have been happier smile" what cris' thinks it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

They arrived at home. It isn't that late yet so they decided to enjoy a glass of red wine at their huge patio on the backyard.

"Are you nervous about the final?" James asked.  
"No not really. More like excited about it" Cris answered smiling.  
"But I'm happy that I can play with you" Cris continued and stroked James' cheek.  
James just smiled and leaned in. Cris also leaned in and kissed James softly.

Cris wrapped his arms around James and kissed his temple. They watched the sunset happily, knowing that they will be together always, no matter what will happen.


	17. The Final

May 27th 8.13 AM

Surprisingly James woke up before Cristiano. He tried to fall asleep again but he couldn't. He stared at the ceiling, feeling very nervous. Tomorrow they might be the winners of UEFA Champions League.

James was feeling a little anxious: what happens if they lost? Are the fans losing hope of him? Will the fans hate him? Will his family be dissapointed? He thought.  
James got up, leaving Cris sleeping. He put a t-shirt and college pants on and went to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he headed to kitchen to make breakfast.  
Suddenly he felt strong arms around his waist. James turned his head and saw Cristiano smiling: "Morning baby"  
"Morning" James answered and pecked Cris' lips.

1.30 PM

The whole team were sitting in the plane, heading to Milano. James was staring out the window, admiring the beatiful view.  
"James is everything okay?" Cris asked and took James's hand on his own.  
"Yeah, everything is okay" James answered.  
"Babe, I know when you are lying, talk to me please" Cris looked deeply in his eyes.  
"Well, I'm really nervous about the final, I mean what if we lost? What the hell are we going to do then? How are fans will react?" James sighed.  
Cris kissed James' cheek and said: "baby, calm down. We all are nervous but we are strong. We are the best team in the world. But if we lost, then we will see what happens. Let's not think about it now. Everything is going to be okay."  
James smiled and kissed Cris. Cris smiled into the kiss and deepened it. "Guys! I beg you! Get a room!" Sergio shouted. "Oh, please, soon they will join the mile high club!" Isco laughed.   
Cris and James broke the kiss and just laughed. "I don't think so guys" Cris laughed.

May 28th, 11.55 PM

After a tough match, they did it! They are the winners of UEFA Champions league.   
After Cris scored the winning goal, James ran up to him & jumped on him that James' legs were around Cris' waist. Both of them were crying of happiness. Cris cupped James' face and kissed him lovingly.

There were dozens of photographers taking photos of them & the rest of the team.   
After getting their medals and lifting the trophy, they returned to the field to celebrate. Soon Salomé and junior ran to them. "Daddy, papa!!!" They both screamed as they ran to their daddies. Cris and James both smiled brightly when they hugged their children together.


	18. Long time no see

Finally the day what they had been waiting forever came, James & Cristiano saw finally see each other again! 

James flew to France straight after Copa America's bronze match, witch they won!   
Of course James was happy that they became third but he was more happier to see his man after many weeks.

Cristiano was at training, practicing penalties with Ricardo Quaresma. "So? You and James will see today, am I right?" Quaresma asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up Quaresma, you know it's true."

Cristiano tried to be poker face but he couldn't hold his smile when he even thought that he will see his gorgeous colombian husband after many weeks.

After practice, they headed to locker rooms to shower and change clothes. After shower Cristiano was getting dressed. 

"Oh no no, no this can't be happening right now, shit I'm fucked up" Cristiano said nervously.  
"Uhm? Ronaldo? Is everything okay?" Quaresma asked. "Shit. Quaresma, I don't know where my rings are..."   
"Please tell me that it's just that ring that you wore at Ballon D'or."   
"No Quaresma, I ment my engagement and  wedding rings" Cristiano said with horror.

"Oh shit. Well, I'm gonna help you. Where did you saw the rings for the last time?"  
"Well I always put the rings in my jeans' pockets or in my jacket's pockets. And now the rings aren't there. Shit. James will kill me if I lose the rings."

"When he's coming here?" Cristiano checked his watch "oh shit, he will be here in 30 minutes"  
"Oh hell no Ronaldo." We have to find the rings before he comes here.

And they looked and looked but no result. Cristiano couldn't understand where the hell he could put his rings. And James will be there anytime soon. Cristiano was about to freak out.

"Cristiano? Babe where are you?" Cristiano heard James' voice from the hall way.  
He walked to him (actually James ran) and they hugged.  
"Oh god I've been missing you" James said smiling. "I missed you too love" Cristiano said and kissed him.   
"Should we head to hotel now?" James asked with a smirk.  
"Well actually I left something in the locker rooms so I have to get it."  
"Well go on then, I'll wait here" James said smiling.

Cristiano went back to locker rooms more nervous than before James came. Quaresma had already left so he didn't have any help with him. He looked around the showers, his locker, but no. He couldn't find them anywhere.

"Babe? What's taking so long?" James said and Cristiano almost jumped. "Damn James you scared me" Cristiano laughed nervously.

"Well you were taking so long that I deciced to check on you" James smiled.  
"Sorry, I lost the track of time"  
"It's fine, but what the hell are you looking for so long?"  
"Uhm....I...m.."  
"Cris? What is going on? Your scaring me right now"  
"Babyiloveyoupleasedon'tbemadbutIlostmyrings"   
"Cris, a little slower please"  
"Baby, I love you, please don't be mad"  
"Mad? Why I would be mad at you?  
Cristiano took a deep breath and said: " I lost my rings"   
"Lost? What do you mean? Don't you know where they are?"  
"No" Cristiano answeres almost whispering.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. So calm down so we can start to look for them"  
Together they went to practice field to look for them. Nothing. They searched around the gym. Nothing. They searches everywhere but nothing.   
"This is a nightmare" Cristiano said and rubbed his temples. 

"We will find the rings, don't worry."   
James looked around the locker room to even kitchen. Nothing. He walked back to Cristiano. "Nothing?" "Nothing."  
"Ugh, shit I hate myself right now" Cristiano said and sat down on the couch. James sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.Then he got an idea.  
"Babe, where is your black Portugal national team hoodie?"   
"Uhh..what? It's in my bag."   
James got up and ran to locker room. He opened Cristiano's bag and found the hoodie. He opened the hoodie's zipper and he found the rings.  
James walked to the couch. "Well?" Cristiano said raising his eyebrows.  
James smiled and sat next to him. He took the rings out of his pocket.  
"Babe, you're amazing." Cristiano said with relief. James smiled and put the rings on Cris' finger.  
"Can we go to the hotel now? Or somewhere to eat? I'm starving!" James smiled.  
"Sure baby, and I'm paying."  Cristiano smiled back.

After dinner they walked back to their hotel room. When they arrived to their room, Cristiano collapsed to their bed.   
"Oh hell no Ronaldo, you aren't sleeping" James said seriously when he climbed on top of Cristiano.  
"Are you going to revenge me?" Cristiano said smirking. "Yeah, propably." James smirked and started to unbutton Cris' shirt.


	19. Happy birthday James!

Cristiano had an idea what to for James' birthday, so he called no one else than the best party planner - Sergio Ramos:

C: Hi Sergio! How're you doing?  
S: Hola Cris! I'm doing good! Iker is fine too! Well, Lucas is keeping us very busy! *laughs*  
C: Well true, babies keeps us very busy! But I'm not calling just to ask how're you doing. I need help.  
S: Oh? What's the matter?  
C: I was thinking that I'm gonna throw a surprise birthday party for James & I really need your help, 'cause you Sergio, are like the Madrid's best party planner *laughs*  
S: Well thank you Cristiano, I prefer playing football, but of course I can help you!  
C: Really!? Thank you! Should we meet at your place or mine?  
S: Uhmm well come to our place so you can meet Lucas too!   
C: Okay! See you in a bit! Tchau!  
S: Adiós Cris!

Thank god Cris was alone at home so James couldn't hear the call. He grabbed his car keys, phone and wallet and headed to the car.

Soon he arrived to the Casillas-Ramos household.  
"Cristianoo!!!!" Martin yelled when he ran to cristiano.   
"Hola Martin! How are you?" Cristiano asked and patted Martin's head.  
"I'm good! You should come in so you can meet Lucas!" Martin smiled.  
"Sure! Let's go" Cris said and both headed in.

"Hola Iker, hola Sergio!" Cris said.  
"Holaa!" The couple answered in unison. Iker was holding Lucas in his arms, feeding him some baby food.  
Cristiano kneeled down to see Lucas. "Hi Lucas, I'm Cristiano, your papa's and daddy's friend" he smiled and patted carefully his head.   
"Baby fever Ronaldo?" Sergio asked with a smirk.  
"Well...I want more children and so does James but now isn't really the time" Cristiano smiled. "But I can always watch the boys, if you guys want to spent some time alone"  
"We'll remember that Cris, thank you" Iker said.  
"Well Cris, should we start?" Sergio asked excitingly.   
"Yes Sergio" Cris laughed.

And they planned so good that everything will be perfect for Cristiano's only true love. Cris called everybody, even James' mother Pilar and his sister Juana. He told Juana that she will invite him to come over at her place, so they can go to "family dinner" together, but in reality, Juana takes James to his party.   
He even called all of James' teammates and friends so they could come to the party also.

Sergio promised that he could get the catering and decorations and Cristiano promised to pay everything.   
"Cris!? How about the venue!?" Sergio asked.  
"Calma Sergio, I booked the venue like 4 weeks ago" Cristiano laughed.  
"Oh good!" Sergio laughed too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

12th of July, James' birthday

Cristiano had gone to the venue before James had woken up. James spent the whole afternoon at Juana's.  
"Sergio? Where are you?" Cristiano called.  
"I'm right here, amigo" Sergio shouted from the kitchen.  
"So everything is setted up?" Cris asked.  
"Yes, now go home and get ready" Sergio patted Cristiano's back.

Cristiano went to home to get shower and change clothes. Then he got a text message from Juana:

J: Hi Cris! (Surprisingly) James can't decide what he's gonna wear for the "family dinner" so he wanted your opinion.  
C: Well sure ;) just send me the photos.  
J: So there's black shirt & -pants or navy blue knit and black pants.  
C: Both look great but I prefer more the first, black shirt and -pants 


	20. UEFA EURO 2016 Final

They. Did. It!  
This day was one of the best of his life. Cristiano couldn't believe it. For the first time ever Portugal won UEFA Euro-Championship!

That moment when Cristiano first got down, he knew that there was something wrong in his knee but he had to carry on.  
Dozens of minutes later he just couldn't carry on any longer.  
He was disappointed that he couldn't play the whole game. The medics took him inside the stadium so they could check what's wrong with his knee.   
At that moment when Cris was carried away, James, Salomé, Dolores, Katia, Elma, Hugo, Ricky, Cristiano Junior, and the rest of the family were so worried.   
"Daddy, will papa be alright?" Junior and Salomé asked from their daddy.  
"Yes, he will be alright. He's strong, remember that" James' voice was cracking when he hugged both of them.   
Then he went to comfort Dolores.   
"Dolores, he will be alright, he doesn't give up. The team will win this, for him." James hugged Dolores who answered: "Obrigado James, you're so sweet and have so golden soul, Cristiano is lucky to have you" she smiled.  
Jame smiled back but then one of the medics came: "James, Cristiano would like to see you." "Oh, okay" he answered and went with the medic.  
"James, baby" Cris broke down crying. "Shh love, everything will be alright. They will win this, for you" James soothed and wiped the tears away and hugged Cris who continued: "I'm so dissapointed of myself right now. I should be there, and lead our team to winning, but no, I'm here inside of the stadium, getting aid on my knee"  
"Cris, don't be dissapointed, you will not be here for the whole game" James said.  
"True. In like 5 minutes you will be there." One of the medics said.  
"How's mom?' Cris asked.  
"Well, shocked of course, like everybody else but I comforted her before I came here." James answered.  
"Thank you James. You know how much she stress about me and my siblings all the time." Cris said.  
"Well that's because of she loves all of you and she cares about all of you. Like me." James smiles.  
"Okay Ronaldo, can you try walking a bit?" One of the medics said.  
"Yeah sure" he aswered and got up. He walked a bit "yeah I think I can handle this"  
"Any pain on the knee?" medic asked.  
"Of course a bit but this helps alot, thank you guys" he smiled a little.  
"I will help you to to bench, okay?" James said.  
"Okay" Cristiano smirked.  
Soon when they arrived, every portuguese fan started to clap at him. Cris smiled and waved to the portugueses. He pecked James on the lips and sat down on the bench. "I will see you after the match" James said.  
"I love you!" Cris shouted and waved. "I love you too!" James smiled and waved back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Cris was crying and shouting and screaming and smiling. This was true. Portugal just won!  
He went to hug Eder, who scored the winning goal, and everyone in the team. "Papaaa!!!!!" Salomé and Junior screamed when they ran to him. "Heyy!! Papa loves you so much! He smiled and cried.  
"Papa, why are you crying?" Junior asked. "Because papa is so happy right now" he smiled.   
Soon the rest of the family arrived to Cris. "Son! I'm so proud of you! And your father would be so proud of you too!" Dolores said and hugged her son. "I know mother, and I love you" he smiled. "I love you too Cristiano" Dolores smiled.  
Then he walked to James, Katia & Elma.  
"We are so proud of you Cristiano" his sisters said and hugged him. He hugged them back and said: "I know, thank you" he smiled and turned to James.   
"See I told you" James smiled and kissed Cris. "Yes you did." Cris smiled.  
"Where's the trophy btw?" James laughed.  
"uhhh, the trophy is at Quaresma right now" he answered.  
When cris got the trophy in his hands, he walked straight to rest of his family and then the whole family walked in front to the press so they would have photos of this moment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"James is everything okay? You have been quiet since we stepped into the car?" Cris asked.  
"Well, I'm so happy for you and portugal but I'm worried about Leo." James said.  
"Leo? Do you mean Messi?" Cris asked a bit surprisingly.  
"Yes"  
"Why are you worried about him" Cris asked.  
"Because Argentina lost the Copa America, and he said that he will quit his national team career"   
"Baby, he will be alright. Okay? Yes someone might think that we hate eachother but no, we both respect each other and trust me, he got the whole Argentina with him, he's not alone. He got his wife, kids, Neymar, Iniesta and the whole Barcelona squad with him, he will be alright. Cris said and stroked James' hair.

Soon they arrived to the hotel. James collapsed onto the bed. What's the time babe? Cris asked. "It's 2.45 in the morning" James answered.  
"Oh good" Cris smirked. And started to take his and James' shirt off. (You know how the rest of the night will go 


	21. A snowy December evening

A snowy December evening. James was holding a hot cup of coffee and admiring the wintery Madrid. He was in really good mood.   
Madrid really was a beautiful place. Even when the streets were a full of busy people. Thank god James wasn't in hurry.   
He was walking on one of the center's street.

Then something unexpected happened, he was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he was not focusing on his walk so he bumped into a guy and spilled his coffee on a guy's shirt.  
"Ohmygod I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was so lost in my thoughts" James stuttered apologies.

The guy was about to call James out when he looked down to him "oh"  he thought. he was not that short but still shorter than himself. He saw his gorgeous, now scared looking brown button eyes, lips that was so kissable, those beautiful freckels around his face. He wasn't mad anymore so he just said: "no that's okay, don't worry. Accident happens" The guy smiled and reached his hand,  
"I'm Cristiano" the guy shook his hand. "Ja-James" he smiled a bit. Damn, he's good looking.

"Uhm, I- I  just bought a new shirt, I can borrow it to you so you do- don't have to go home with a di- dirty shirt" James was still embrassed.  
"Only if I can buy you a new coffee" Cris smiled flirtatiously.   
"Oh you really don't have to do that. I was the one who bumped to you. I wasn't looking where I was walking" James said.  
"Please, that is the one thing I can do in this situation" Cris insisted.  
"Well okay then" James smiled.

They walked in a small coffee shop and headed straight to mensroom so Cristiano could change his shirt.  
"I hope it fits" James said when handed the shirt to Cris.   
"Thank you" Cristiano said and took his dirty shirt off. And damn, what muscles he had. James was already blushing when he saw his body. Cris smirked a bit and put the shirt on. It was a bit tight but James didn't mind. Cristiano's abs were gleaming through the shirt.

They headed to the café's side. "What do you like to drink?" Cristiano asked. "A hot chocolate would taste great" James said a bit shyly. "Okay, you can go to sit, I will bring your drink to the table" Cris smiled.  
James smiled a bit back and went to sit. He was confused. He just met that guy and he wasn't feeling any kind of awkwardness between them. Yeah sure, he just spilled his coffee on him, but Cristiano wasn't even mad about it. James was deep in his thoughts when Cristiano came to their table with the drinks. "Here ya go" he handed the drink to James. "Thank you" he smiled.

They talked a lot. James learned that Cris is a lawyer and working one of the Madrid's biggest law firm.   
Cristiano learned that James is a pre-school teacher.

They learned that both of them are single parents. James with a 3-years old daughter and Cristiano with a 6-years old son.  
Cristiano learned that James is Colombian and James learned that Cristiano is Portuguese. (Madeiran if we are exact)  
Both of them learned that they love to watch football and they love to play it too.   
Cris learned that James has lived in Madrid for 7 years now. He moved from Cucúta to Madrid. He learned that Cristiano has lived in Madrid for 12 years.

Cristiano learned that James' has a mother, a father and a sister.  
James learned that Cristiano has two sisters, a brother and a mother. His father passed away when Cristiano was 20 years old. His now 31, James is 25.  
They talked and talked. They talked until the coffee shop went close. 

They said goodbyes and left seperate ways.  
"James wait!" He heard Cristiano's voice.  
"Yeah Cristiano?" He smiled.   
"Can I have your number? Cristiano asked smiling.  
"Yeah of course!" James answered smiling and typed his number on Cristiano's phone.  
"Talk to you soon!" Cristiano said and left.   
"Yeah!" James said and started to head home. He had a good feeling about this Cristiano guy.

Few days later

James was home alone. His daughter Salomé were at sleepover at one of her friends. He was thinking about Cristiano. His beautiful brown eyes and especially his million dollar smile. James was falling for him. Then he got a text:

Hey James! Are you ar home? I got your shirt :D I was thinking, can you text your adress to me so I can bring it to you?  
-Cristiano

James was grinning. He typed back:

Hi Cristiano! Yeah I'm home right now, so you can come. Salomé is at a sleepover. Here's my adress:

-James

James was so excited. But he was scared cause he didn't know, does Cris even like guys. 

Twenty minutes later

The doorbell rang. James jumped from the couch. He rushed to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it. "Oh" he accidently said when he saw Cristiano in a goddamn suit  
"Hi James" Cristiano smiled his million dollar smile.  
"Hi Cristiano, please come in" James smiled back.  
They both headed in. "Do you want a drink or something? I got red and white wine" James asked.  
"A glass of red wine would be great, thank you" Cristiano said as he sat down on the couch. James' apartment was a big enough for him and Salomé: 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a big kitchen and living room amd dining room in one area.  
James came back holding two red wine glasses for both of them. "You have a lovely home" Cristiano said and took a sip of his red wine. "Thank you" James said.  
They talked a lot again. James learned that Cristiano has been single father since his son was born.   
"But how about you? If you don't mind me asking?" Cris said.  
"Well me and Salomé's mother divorced 3 years ago."   
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Cris answered.  
"No no it's okay, we just realized that it would be better if we seperate and there was an another reason too" James said.  
"May I ask, what was the other reason?" Cristiano asked.  
"Well, If I'm honest, I realized that I like guys. I'm gay." James said looking away.  
"Oh." Cristiano said.  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" James said with a low voice.  
"James, you didn't" Cristiano reached to cup his chin so he looked deeply in his eyes. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable" Then Cristiano kissed James. James couldn't believe it. Does Cristiano like guys too? James kissed Cristiano back. They were kissing passionately, sparks flying.  
Cristiano broke the kiss. "James, I like guys too"   
James smiled. He knew that this was going to be something big in his life.


	22. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Cris and James decided, that they are spending the new year at Alps with their children and families at a beautiful villa with a huge patio.  
Everyone were so excited about the trip, "Papa? Will we see fireworks?" Salomé asked James. - Of course we are darling! He answered.  
"Yippii we can stay up late!" Jr said and gave a high five to his cousin Dinis. Cris was trying not to laugh but he bursted out laugh. Soon all of them were laughing.

"Does everyone have beanies, scarves and mittens!?" James shouted as he tried to check every children before they all went to play in the snow.  
"Junior you can go, Salo too, Dinis put mittens on, Eleonor you can go, Patricia put a beanie on" James told the children.  
"Uncle James, I forgot my mittens at home" Dinis told him a little embrassed. "It's alright Dinis, don't worry. I have a few pair at my suitcase, I will get them for you. James got the mittens and Dinis ran outside.

Cris wrapped his arms around James' torso and kissed his neck "c'mon guys get a room! Cris' sister Katia yelled from the living room"   
Cris just smirked at her and slapped James' butt and went to put outdoor clothes on. The other adults went to put the outdoor clothes too and after a little time everyone were outside playing. 

The sun were shining so beautifully and there was about 15°C of cold. (Not that cold at it could be, yes I'm a Finn)  
"Daddy come help us with the snowman!" Jr shouted at Cristiano. "Coming right up!" He answered and smiled to James. He grabbed his hand and they headed to their son "Papa, help daddy to make the snowman's head" Junior commanded to James. "Okay" he answered.

Cris and James were making the snowman's head when Cris felt something hitting his back. He turned around and saw all the children giggling. "Okay who was it?" Cris asked but smirked at the same time.  
No one didn't responded so he just turned his back and continued making the head. 

Soon he felt another snowball hitting his back. James was laughing like crazy, but no it wasn't James who had throw the snowball. Cris just glared at James and jumped on top of him and put some snow on top of his hair.  
All the children ran towards to them "Noo!! Uncle Cris don't bully uncle James!!" The kids, yes the kids, ripped Cris off on James who just kept laughing. "Noo!! Please I  beg, give me mercy!!" Cris shouted and laughed at the same time.

Soon Cris was covered in snow and was laying in the snow laughing so hard that tears started to run on his cheeks.  "Well I'm guessing that you shouldn't mess up with the children, huh?" James sat next to him. 

Cris just smiled. James got on top of him and grabbed Cris by the collar kissing him. Cris smiled in the kiss and added little more tempo to it.   
"Yaaccc!! Daddy! Papa! Not in front of our friends!" Salomé and Junior shouted at them.  
Cris broke the kiss and just laughed. James also laughed. Then they made the snowman ready.

After spending many hours outside, the "gang" headed inside. Children! Come put your clothes here so they dry!" James shouted from the utility room. 

Cris was at kitchen watching when Dolores and Pilar were cooking. "This is just like the old times! When Ronaldo was little, he always was kitchen with me! Always watching and wondering!" Dolores said happily and smiled to his son and Pilar.  
"Yeah, but still I haven't learn how to cook" Cris laughed.   
Pilar laughed: "well then, James has to teach you!"

"He tried once Pilar, but let me tell you, it didn't end well...I cutted the onions well, that's what James said but I burned them when I fried them and the fire alarm started to scream, the children were screaming and next thing I knew was that I was watching Finding Nemo with Salo and Crissy and James cooked." 

"Aha, I see..." Pilar seemed shocked but soon she laughed. Dolores laughed too.  
"What's so funny out here?" James walked to the counter top where Cris was leaning.   
"I told our mothers my first and probably the last time cooking story" Cris smiled.  
"Ah that!" James smiled too. "That was probably the most exciting cooking lesson ever!" He continued.

"Okay guys 5 minutes till the new year!" Katia announced. James was pouring two glasses of champange for him and Cris. He walked to the patio where everyone were waiting. "2016, you were shit, except for my football career and personal life" Cris announced laughing as he took the champange glass from James. 

"30 seconds!" Katia announced.   
"I hope 2017 is going to be the year of mine" James said smiling. "It will be, love, it will be." Cris said and stroked James' cheek.  
"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and Cris cupped James face and kissed him. James wrapped his arms around Cris' torso and deepened the kiss.   
"Happy new year baby, I love you!" Cris smiled. "Happy new year cariño, I love you too!" James smiled back.


End file.
